How to Break a Bad Boy
by ausllydawmoon
Summary: This guide is guaranteed to torture your school's 'bad boy.' It will diminish his bad boy image. One hundred out of one hundred bad boys crumbled after being victims of the instructions in this guide. Good luck, and happy bad boy breaking!
1. Chapter 1

**So I started this a while ago and randomly found it a few days ago and liked it so here I am. XD I hope you guys enjoy it and I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**How to Break a Bad Boy**

_This guide is guaranteed to torture your school's 'bad boy.' It will diminish his bad boy image. One hundred out of one hundred bad boys crumbled after being victims of the instructions in this guide. Good luck, and happy bad boy breaking!_

* * *

_Step 1: Stand Up to Him (works best if you're one of his victims)_

Ally Dawson walked into school, keeping her head down.

"Please don't see me," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, Dorkson!" the all-too-familiar voice exclaimed. She rolled her eyes as her books were pushed out of her hands and her backpack was stolen.

"Hey, Austin, look what I found!" one of the bad boy's friends (she was pretty sure his name was Dallas) said. He held up Ally's diary/songbook.

"Dude, it's her diary!" another boy said. This one she recognized. He used to torment her at camp when Austin wasn't there. Elliot. Ally looked at them helplessly, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Let's read it!" Austin exclaimed. He grabbed the diary and flipped to a random page. Before he could read it, though, the book was ripped from his hands.

"Don't touch my book," Ally told him angrily, all signs of tears gone. She picked up her things, turned on her heel, and marched to her first period class. Little did she know, Austin was staring after her, wide-eyed.

"Dude, Dorkson just told you off," Dallas told him.

"If anything, she's finally got some nerve," Elliot remarked.

"Good for her," Austin said sincerely.

_This first step is to catch his attention. He will be impressed and intrigued by you because you had the nerve to stand up to the 'bad boy.' Don't be surprised if he slowly eases up on you._

* * *

_Step 2: Have Lunch With Him (or do something that will result in conversation)_

"Hey," someone said, sliding into the seat next to Ally at her lunch table. This was weird, considering Trish, her only friend, didn't have this lunch period.

"What?" she said, not looking up from her book. The boy didn't answer. Ally rolled her eyes and set the book down. "Austin, can we make this quick? I'd like to eat and finish my book in peace, with at least a little of my self-esteem left."

"I'm here to eat with you," the blonde replied, digging into his cafeteria pizza.

"Funny," Ally deadpanned.

"I'm not kidding Dork-Dawson," Austin corrected himself. "You intrigue me. For years, I've tormented you, made you cry, and then all of a sudden last week you stand up to me. Why?" She shrugged.

"I wanted respect from you," she said, telling the half-truth. "I guess I finally got it." Austin nodded.

"You definitely did."

_This step is to start becoming acquaintances. Don't be surprised if he starts having lunch with you or talking to you more often. This is a sign that he genuinely wants to get to know you better. Don't push him away._

* * *

_Step 3: Become Friends With Him_

"Hey, Ally," Austin said, sliding into his now usual spot at her lunch table. He sat there with her every day, but he made her promise not to tell his friends about it. They couldn't find out he was spending time with Dorkson.

"Hi, Austin," Ally replied. Austin stole a baby carrot from her lunch tray.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Uh oh."

"Ha-ha. Anyway, we should become official friends. I mean, we've been lunch buddies for a while now, and-" he took both of Ally's hands dramatically, "-I think it's time to take the next step in this relationship." Ally laughed at the blonde, ignoring the speeding of her heart.

"Wow, is _the _Austin Moon asking to be friends with me?" she said sarcastically. Austin nodded. "Then, sure." Austin smiled at her answer.

_This step is to gain his trust. You're probably the only girl friend he has that isn't desperately trying to become his girlfriend. He'll probably start hanging out with you even more. He most likely misses having a normal female friend that isn't constantly trying to shove her tongue down his throat. Remember this if you're asking yourself if being his friend is really worth it._

* * *

_Step 4: Learn His Secrets_

"I can't believe you _actually _did this!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe you got me to ditch school," Ally said nervously. They were currently sitting on top of the monkey bars at the playground while all their friends were in fourth period. "Why didn't you get one of your bad boy buddies to ditch with you?"

"You're more fun," he replied. "Besides, they don't understand the fun of playgrounds. I knew you would." He swung his legs back and forth like a little kid. "We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah," Ally said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, I could, like, tell you something I've never told anyone, and you'd keep it a secret? That's what _real _friends do, right?" he asked. Ally liked how much Austin was like a small child. It made him seem a little more innocent. And cute. But she chose to ignore the second one. She also chose to ignore the flips her heart did when their feet touched in their swinging.

"Of course."

"Okay." Austin blew air out of his cheeks, an act Ally found to be quite adorable. Er, childish. Yeah, an act Ally found to be quite childish. "I'm dyslexic," the blonde finally said. "And I know it doesn't make much of a difference 'cause I never study or do my homework, but it's not my fault. I _try _to do it, I really do, but I just _can't. _And I have no one home to help me.

"I haven't seen my parents in months, even though they live in the same house as me. They're always at work, so I have to kinda fend for myself. But I can't do homework because I can't even read what I'm doing. All my teachers think I'm not even trying, but I am.

"I _want _to be a good student, Ally, but I can't. I can't read even the simplest words because of my stupid dyslexia, and so everyone either thinks I'm stupid or lazy or both. But I'm _not_, Ally. I'm not. If someone reads the problems to me, I'm fine, but no one ever does. None of my friends do homework because they _are _lazy and stupid. I don't wanna be like them.

"I don't know what to do, Ally. I can't tell anyone, or they'll look at me differently and think I'm dumb. And I know you probably will, too, but I had to tell _someone_, and you're just about the only person I trust at this point," Austin finished.

He looked at Ally with those deep hazel eyes. She found herself getting lost in them. But she didn't entirely mind. She wanted to explore those eyes, find the cause for the evident pain in them, and force it away. How could anything hurt this poor, innocent boy? The same poor, innocent boy who was her main cause of self-esteem issues not even a month ago…

Their legs were still swinging, but his feet had latched on to hers.

"I'm not looking at you differently," Ally finally said. "And you're not dumb, either. But, if you want, I can tutor you."

"Really?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally nodded. He smiled, even though there was still some sadness in his eyes. "Thanks, Als!" he exclaimed.

"Als?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. It's a nickname I made up for you. Every guy has to have a cute nickname for their best girl friend, right?" Ally smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Als. I like it."

"Also, my middle name's Monica."

_This step is so you two can become even closer. A large point in the science of this system is becoming best friends before you break him. Also, he needs to know you have something against him. You need to know that, too, for a later step._

* * *

_Step 5: Talk to Him When His Friends Are Around_

Ally smiled and walked up to Austin, who was standing by his locker and talking to Dallas and Elliot.

"Hey, Austin!" she said cheerily.

"Hey, Ally," he replied. "You know Dallas and Elliot." Ally nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Austin, why are you talking to Dorkson?" Dallas asked.

"Because she's my friend," Austin replied simply.

"Seriously?" Elliot asked. Austin nodded.

"And because she's my friend, you two will be _nice _to her."

"C'mon, we already have to pretend to like Dez, do we really have to pretend to like _that_, too?" Dallas said. Ally's smug smile faded. Austin put an arm around her.

"Ally is not a _that, _and you _will _like her," Austin told his friends.

"No, no. I don't want them to be forced to like me," Ally said.

"Good. 'Cause we don't like you, and we never will," Dallas replied. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I gotta get to first period, 'cause I actually _try _in class," Ally said, glaring at Austin's friends. With that, she marched away.

"Dude, you gotta ditch the dork," Elliot told Austin.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll lose all your popularity," Dallas said. "Do you really wanna throw it all away, just to be friends with a girl no one even likes?" Austin sighed.

"I guess not."

_His friends won't like you. They won't even try to get to know you. But he will. At this point, he's relying on you more than you think. He needs you in his life because you help him feel normal, and you help him forget the stresses of popularity._

* * *

_Step 6: Make Him Feel Sorry For You_

Ally sat on top of the monkey bars at the park, tears rolling down her face. Before she knew it, Austin was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you," he told her. "Please don't cry."

"Everyone else does! You used to! What did I ever do wrong?!" she exclaimed, crying more.

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Austin said. "Everyone, including me, is jealous of your intelligence and intimidated by your beauty."

"Please," she said, sniffling, "I'm not beautiful." Austin looked at her and moved her hair out of her face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"You're more than that," he said. "More than any of the cheerleaders. You don't try to be beautiful. You just are. And that _scares _people."

"You really think that?" Ally asked quietly, looking in his eyes. Austin swallowed hard, looking almost nervous.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I do."

_If he sees you upset (crying works wonders), he will no doubt feel sorry for you. He'll probably feel like it's his fault, though he'll still probably be too prideful to say it. He'll comfort you, and if you start getting down on yourself, he'll tell you why you shouldn't be. He'll probably say how beautiful you are, and something in his face may change. This means he's beginning to fall for you. Don't be alarmed-he needs to have deep feelings for you in order for this process to work._

* * *

_Step 7: Make Him Fall Harder For You_

"Hey, Austin," Ally said, walking up to him in the hallway. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves and stopped mid-thigh. Trish said it would drive boys mad. Hopefully, Austin was no different.

"Hey Al…." he trailed off when he turned around and saw her. His eyes trailed up her legs slowly, taking her in, before they finally landed on her face. "-Ly," he finished, still staring at her wide-eyed. He was breathing slightly heavier than usual, his shoulders and chest the only parts of his body that were moving.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently. He swallowed and nodded.

"You look…different. New outfit?" She nodded.

"Yeah! Trish got it for me. She said it's more _in_. Think people will stop making fun of me?"

"They'll be too stunned to," he said with a nod. Finally, he shook his head. "So, what's up?"

"I got an A on my history test!" she said excitedly. He chuckled.

"Of course you did." She smiled at him, and he smiled back, a certain sparkle in his eyes.

_If this step is done right, he should be crushing on you hard. Maybe not head-over-heels, but enough to have his heart broken if you reject him or leave him. He'll start looking at you differently, being more flirty, and paying more attention to you._

* * *

_Step 8: Get Him to Admit He Likes You_

Austin was currently over at Ally's, and she was tutoring him so he could be prepared for midterms. He told her that being friends with her made him realize he wanted to be smarter, that he wanted to do well in school. So of course she jumped at the opportunity to tutor him.

"I can't get this," he muttered in frustration as he wracked his brain over an especially hard math problem. They had been studying and working nonstop for three hours, and Ally decided it was time for a break.

"You know it, Austin. I think you've reached your limit. Why don't we call it a day and just hang?" she suggested. Austin slammed the math book shut.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for the past hour," he said, sounding relieved. She grinned.

"You're smarter than you think. You'll do just fine." Austin smiled.

"Thanks, Als. So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"Truth or dare!" Austin suggested. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ally said. Austin grinned at her 'bold' choice.

"Okay, I dare you to….climb the doorframe like Spiderman!" he exclaimed. Ally chuckled and got up.

"You're strange." She did as Austin told her to, and when she hopped down, he gave her a round of applause.

"Good job."

"Thank you, thank you," Ally said with a cute curtsey. She watched as Austin smiled and she could've sworn she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink, barely noticeable. "Alright, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hmm, I dare you to write the name of the girl you like on a piece of paper, throw it out my window, and the first one to find it in my backyard gets to read it."

"Not bad for a dare, Als," he said as she handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "You know, for a good girl." He winked and she laughed. He smiled as he wrote a name on the paper. He crumbled it up and walked to Ally's window. For a second, he looked down at the ground two stories below, and then he threw the paper.

"Okay, come here," Ally said. "You have to start touching my bed." Austin put a hand on Ally's bed, and she did the same. "Alright, ready…set….GO!" Ally exclaimed. Austin darted out of the room ahead of her.

"You really thought you'd win, Als?!" he called back to her as he ran down the stairs. Ally chuckled and shook her head and walked out onto her balcony. From there, she climbed over the railing and onto a tree branch that reached out far enough for her to get to. Then she climbed down the tree and found the paper.

Austin came outside right as she picked it up. His jaw dropped.

"I didn't even see you!"

"Short cut," she said with a smirk, slowly starting to unfold the paper.

"You tricked me!" he exclaimed. "You knew you'd win!"

"You can't prove anything," she said calmly. He rolled his eyes and leaned against a pillar.

"Whatever." Ally looked down at the wrinkled paper and saw _ALLY DAWSON _written in the middle of the page. She looked up at him.

"Really?" He shrugged and nodded. "Are you kidding?" He rolled his eyes (he seemed to do that a lot) and walked over to her.

"Why would I kid if I thought I knew I was gonna win?" he replied.

"Just in case _I _won." He shrugged.

"Well, no, I'm not kidding, Als."

"Oh," she said.

"Oh," he mocked her. She rolled her eyes and he grinned. She didn't understand how he could be so calm about this, but she was happy about it. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare," she said.

"Wow, two dares. Feeling rebellious today, are we?" Austin asked.

"Oh, totally," Ally replied. "I mean, I know you like bad girls." She put a hand over her heart. "I'm just trying to live up to that expectation." Austin smiled and rolled his eyes, nudging her shoulder.

"Shut up." She giggled.

"Okay, gimme a dare."

"Alright, alright. I dare you to tell me who you like."

"Wow, how old are you, twelve?" Ally joked. Austin put his hands up in defense.

"Not everyone has elaborate ways to trick people into telling them! I'm more blunt."

"Well, that isn't even a dare."

"I dare you to say the name of the guy you like. Better?" Austin said. Ally nodded.

"Either way, I don't like anyone." Austin scoffed.

"As if. C'mon, you have to tell me. I told you!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth! I honestly do not like anyone at the moment."

"You have a gun to your head and you have to choose," Austin said, holding a finger gun to Ally's head.

"I can't!"

"I'll pull this trigger!" Austin threatened.

"I'm so scared of you bending your thumb," Ally said sarcastically. "Why do you care so much?" Austin gave her an "_are-you-serious?" _look. "It's a valid question!"

"Because I like you, dummy!" Austin exclaimed, pretending to pull the trigger on his finger gun. "If you don't like me, I at least want the peace of mind of knowing you don't like a total jerk."

"I don't like a total jerk. Or anyone."

"Yes, but if you _had _to like someone," Austin said. "Who would it be?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"If I say you, will you shut up?" Ally asked. Austin grinned and nodded. "Then you." Austin's smile widened.

"I always knew you had a thing for me," he said, flipping his hair.

"I don't _actually _like you, dufus," Ally told him with a chuckle.

"Eh, I'll take what I can get," he said with a shrug.

_Hopefully, he'll be okay with you knowing he likes you. If he isn't, you'll have to work him up to being okay with it. Feel free to tease him a bit about it, and even use his crush on you to your advantage. He'll end up being more attracted to you because of it, which is the goal. The more he's into you, the better._

* * *

_Step 9: Betray Him_

Ally sat alone at lunch and looked around. She spotted the familiar mop of blonde hair in the lunch line, and knew that if she didn't do it soon, she wouldn't have the guts to do it at all. She thought about all the awful things the boy had done to her in the past and let her hurt and anger build her courage. Finally, she stood up on her table, wobbling only slightly in her black heels.

"Hey everyone!" she exclaimed. The lunch room went silent as all eyes were trained on her. She had no idea how she was this confident, but she was glad. "You all know my friend Austin, right?" Everyone nodded, and Austin looked up at her in confusion. She refused to even glance at him for fear her confidence would waver. "Austin _Monica _Moon?"

There were lots of confused whispers and Ally nodded her head.

"That's right, folks. Bad boy Austin Moon's middle name is Monica! Maybe his parents wanted a girl?" The cafeteria broke out in laughter and Austin climbed onto the table with her.

"What're you doing?" he whispered, gently grabbing her arm. "You're the only one who knew about that." She pushed him away and he fell off the table. More laughter from the spectators.

"Another thing you don't know about Austin-he's dyslexic!" Everyone laughed more and pointed, calling him 'dumb' and 'stupid.' Ally felt a pang in her heart. This was cruel. Why was she exhibiting this poor boy's problems like a freak show? He couldn't help it, and yet people were calling him names because of it.

She pushed her guilt aside and kept going.

"And lastly-this one's the best yet-Austin's practically in love with _me_!" Okay, she was exaggerating a bit, but people still laughed harder. She knew it was kind of an insult to herself, but she was breaking _Austin_, and that was what mattered. "Yep, Austin's crushing on me, the girl he used to _bully _every day! I stood up to him _once_, and now he's practically wrapped around my finger!" She finally looked down at Austin, and he hadn't gotten up from the ground. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion as to why Ally was doing this, and he looked up at her with hurt in his eyes. He was ignoring everyone else.

Ally stepped on her chair, and then on the ground, and walked over to her old 'friend.' She stood over him, knowing her tall heels and fitted dress were driving him absolutely _mad _while the hurt of what she was doing was crushing his heart.

"Aw," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Wanna go cry to your mommy about your first heartbreak?" He swallowed, locking eyes with her. Ally pushed away the guilt yet again as she looked at the pain in his eyes and delivered her last line. "Oh wait, your parents aren't even around. Maybe because they care more about _work _then they care about _you_." With that, she flipped her hair and turned around, strutting out of the cafeteria. She knew that by doing this she was kicking Austin when he was down-teasing him with the beauty he thought she had, making him want her, even though she had just crushed him.

When she searched her brain for the guilt to push away, she couldn't find it.

_This is the most important step of the process. You need to expose his secrets, tell people about the real him, the parts of him he trusted you with. Remember all you have against him, and use all of it. Share all his secrets, including that he likes you. Knowing that you betrayed his trust, that you don't care about him, will crush him far more than the school knowing everything. If you feel any guilt, remember the terrible things he's done to you. Remember all he's done to humiliate you. This is the least he deserves._

* * *

_Step 10: Answer His Questions and Leave Him For Good_

The next day, Austin stopped Ally in the hall, ignoring the snickers from people watching. He took her hand and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What was all that?" he asked after he shut the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, leaning against the desk in her short-shorts-the ones she _knew _drove Austin _insane_.

"I _mean_," he said, trying to stay calm, "telling the entire school the stuff I trusted you with. The secrets only _you _knew about."

"Oh, _that_," she said. "Revenge."

"Revenge?" he asked incredulously. "For what?"

"For all the humiliation and _torture _you've been putting me through since freshman year."

"Ally," he said, "You-We-I thought we were over that. I thought we were friends."

"Sure you did. Because I was faking it."

"_What_?!"

"You _actually _thought I'd forgive you for all that? Maybe you really _are _stupid." Austin took a step back, looking crestfallen.

"None of it was real? I fell in lo-I _liked _an act?" Ally laughed in shock.

"Wait a sec, you actually fell in _love _with me?!" Austin looked down, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his jaw. "I can't believe this!" He finally looked up at her, and there were tears in his eyes.

"So, you were planning this all along?" Ally nodded and looked at her nails.

"Yeah, yeah I was. Thanks for the confidence, by the way. Never would've been able to pull this off without you."

"So when you would tease me for liking you and all that, you weren't flirting," he said, realization dawning on his face.

"I was getting you to fall harder," she said with a nod. "Made it all the more painful."

"You did all this for revenge on me?" Ally rolled her eyes and nodded.

"We covered this."

"Ally, this isn't like you. You're a good girl."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't get revenge on the person who ruined my life," she said. Austin swallowed.

"Just the fact that you needed revenge makes you no longer a good girl," he said, his voice catching. "I grew up enough to stop bullying you and be friends with you. I really was in love with you. But the fact that you went to all this trouble for some petty _revenge_…It makes you no better than me."

With that, he stormed out of the room.

_Your bad boy will be hurt beyond belief. He deserves this, but he also deserves a few answers. If you do it right, you can use this step to break him even more. Rub it in his face how fake everything was. Laugh at him being in love with you (at this point he's probably head-over-heels and now heartbroken). Do everything it takes to crush him. But remember: don't apologize. Don't feel sorry for him. And don't-under any circumstances-fall for him._

* * *

_This is the end of our guide! Hopefully you broke your bad boy, and along with that became a little more popular. Thanks for choosing our process, and dial the number on the back cover for our other books, including __**How to Break a Good Girl**__, __**How to Make Over a Nerd**__, and __**How to Love the Heartless**__._

* * *

Two weeks later, and Austin's words were still eating away at the back of Ally's mind.

"_It makes you no better than me." _

She had gone through all this to make a point, to _break _the guy who broke everyone else. To be the hero. To be the good guy…or good _girl _in her case. The hero is always better than the villain, and the villain knows it. But if the so-called villain is victimized by the so-called hero, are the titles even valid?

_"It makes you no better than me." _

After all those years, Ally promised herself she'd never let Austin drag her down to his level. She promised herself she'd always be the bigger person, but suddenly _Austin _seemed like the mature one. Was he even mad at her for all this?

Of course not; he was in love with her.

_"It makes you no better than me." _

Not only did she humiliate him in front of the whole school, but she did so as his _friend_. She knew how much he liked her, and she felt victorious in the fact that she had just broken his heart. How could someone like that, someone feeling no guilt at all for taking a person's trust and spitting right back at them in front of the whole school, ever be a hero?

_"It makes you no better than me." _

Austin was prepared to move past his mistakes. He was genuinely changing into a better person. While she was genuinely changing into a worse person.

_"It makes you no better than me." _

The guilt finally returned, gnawing at her insides like a termite infestation. She felt sick.

At lunch, she wandered the halls alone, clutching her churning stomach and trying to think herself out of this state of guilt. Her heels clicked on the tile-she still wore outfits that would get to Austin, her version of eternal torture for her favorite bad boy.

She thought about how much more popular she was now that she had broken the school's bad boy. Tons of people liked her now, all because she embarrassed the guy who embarrassed everyone else. Funny how that worked. As long as _they _weren't the ones being humiliated, they enjoyed another human being's torment.

Suddenly, her foot caught on something and she went flying forward. She let out a yelp and twisted her body, landing on her side. She looked up to see what she tripped over and was met with the all-too-familiar mop of blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Slowly, she stood up, her eyes never leaving his. She blew a strand of perfectly curled hair out of her face and smoothed out her pink dress-the same dress she had worn when she was trying to get him to fall harder for her. He looked her up and down blankly, shamelessly. Austin swallowed his bite of food and met her eyes, waiting for her to either make the first move or leave.

"Watch where to put your legs," she finally said, though her shaky voice contradicted the snappy comment. The guilt still ate away.

"Watch where you put your feet," he replied smoothly.

"What're you even doing out here? Shouldn't you be eating with your friends?"

"You mean the ones you intentionally got to leave me? Yeah, they can't be bothered with some dumb, lovesick puppy with no parents around to ask why they named him Monica." He looked her up and down again. "As flattering as it is that you still dress for me, it's a bit pathetic."

"What makes you think I dress for you?" she asked defensively, her hands going to her hips. Austin set down his lunch tray.

"That's the dress you wore when you first took my breath away. And I have a sneaking suspicion you knew it would." Ally didn't say anything. "Is this your way of continuing my suffering, even after the main blow was delivered?"

"No," Ally said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up. "I like this dress."

"No you don't," Austin said. "You like comfy jeans and t-shirts with book puns on them. The only thing you like about that dress is that it drives me insane." Austin stood up and threw his trash in the can he was sitting next to. "Like I said, pathetic."

"If I'm so pathetic, why're you talking to me?" she asked. Austin shrugged.

"The dumb, lovesick puppy inside me still has hope. Irrational, but just enough so that I can't just walk away from the first conversation we've had in two weeks."

"So you admit you're a dumb, lovesick puppy," Ally said, raising her eyebrows. Austin shrugged.

"Guess I do." Ally swallowed and looked at him.

_"It makes you no better than me." _

There it was again, like a broken record in her head. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, Austin watching her with hardly any emotion.

"People keep saying I saved the school."

"From what? Me?" She nodded.

"I don't feel much like a hero."

"You've got all the popularity, the glory," Austin said. He gestured to himself. "The broken villain."

"Heroes are always distinctly _better _than the villains," Ally said. "Heroes don't do what they do for _revenge_. Heroes don't _break _the villain, they _defeat _them. A hero wouldn't be a hero if their enemy just…_gave up_."

"I gave up being a villain before you 'broke me.' And as far as I'm concerned, you aren't my enemy."

"I humiliated you in front of the whole school. Of course I'm your enemy." Austin shrugged.

"I know you could probably name a hundred books to contradict me, but I don't think people fall in love with their enemy."

"I could name a thousand." Austin's lips twitched into a slight smile. Then he sighed.

"So what're _you _doing out here?"

"The good girl inside me broke free and left a fresh wave of guilt in her wake," Ally admitted.

"Ah," Austin said. "Now, heroes don't usually feel _guilty _for saving the world. Or the school, in this case."

"They do when they stooped to the villain's level, while the villain rose to their level, and then the titles got mixed up, and somehow along the way the villain fell in love with them and they thought maybe they might like the villain a little and then everything got twisted and turned inside out and upside down."

"Hm, sounds like an interesting story." Ally sighed.

"I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" Austin shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just a scared little girl who tried everything to get the big bully to stop pulling on her pigtails, and finally decided to shave the bully's head to get even." Ally snorted in laughter, despite the situation she was in.

"That was a terrible analogy."

"Got the point across though, didn't it?" Ally sighed and nodded. Austin put his hands on her shoulders. "I forgive you. You feel like an apology isn't nearly enough, but I forgive you. I know how you feel. I mean, look at what I've done to you. I deserve much worse than what you did to me. So why don't we call it almost even?"

"Almost even?" Ally asked. Austin shrugged and trailed his hands down her bare arms to hold her hands.

"Tease me for another week or so, then we'll talk." He winked and flashed her one of his famous charming smiles before walking away.

* * *

For the next week, Ally doubled her drive-Austin-mad strategy, adding higher heels, shorter dresses, and even a few winks and hair flips in the mix. The guilt was a little less painful-he had forgiven her. Why, she had no idea. But she was thankful for it.

At the end of the week, she went looking for Austin in the hallway at lunch, wondering if he actually meant what he said.

When her foot caught on his leg again, his arms were there to catch her. He quickly let her go and looked her up and down, leaning against the wall.

"You've really outdone yourself this past week. I'm more flattered than before."

"Yeah, well," she said, leaning against the wall next to him, "after our little chat I decided to amp it up."

"I can see that. You're gonna break an ankle one of these days. Good girls where flats." Ally shrugged, looking at his plain white t-shirt.

"And bad boys wear leather. Guess we've both been a little out of it lately."

"Yes, but you're dressing like that to drive _me _insane."

"Am I succeeding?"

"Yes."

"So…what now? I mean, it's been a week, and-"

"And I guess we're pretty much even. Congrats, you broke the bad boy."

"I don't feel very victorious," Ally said, guilt finding its way into her system again.

"I forgave you."

"I know. But I'm still sorry." Austin shrugged.

"The past is in the past. You wanna make it up to me? Let's start over."

"Start over?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. Try this 'friends' thing for real." Ally smiled a bit.

"Even after all this, you still wanna be friends with me?" Austin chuckled a little.

"'The course of love never did run smooth,'" Austin said.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?"

"Read the whole play," he said with a nod. Ally smiled.

"By yourself?"

"By myself."

"I'm proud of you. But don't you know the context of that line?" Austin nodded.

"I do. Our story's a little bizarre, or maybe just too cliché to call normal, but I believe it's a love story. One that has a happy ending."

"You do?" Austin nodded.

"But I think we both need our friendship back first. What do you say?" he asked, opening his arms. Ally smiled and stepped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tightened his around her waist and held her like his lifeline.

* * *

"Four slices? Really?" Ally said to her friend as he sat next to her at the lunch table, pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. She had abandoned the 'Austin teasers' as she liked to call them the day after they became friends again. It was now two weeks since their make-up.

"Yes, _really_," Austin said, powering through his second. "I'm a growing boy, Als."

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say," she said, rolling her eyes at him. Austin pointed at her.

"That was a flirtatious eye roll!" he accused.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You're desperate," she said, rolling her eyes again. He didn't really mind her comments and teasing about his being in love with her. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it.

"You're in denial!" he shot back. "It's not just a river in Italy, you know."

"You mean Egypt."

"Same thing," he said, waving her off.

"Not the same thing. I'm tutoring you in geography next."

"More study dates!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

"Tutoring sessions," Ally sing-songed, having had this conversation too many times.

"Same thing," Austin sang back.

"Not really," Ally sang.

"Ally, name _one _book or movie in which a tutoring session between two people of opposite sexes has not ended in making out or declaring their love for each other. Or both."

"This isn't a book or movie. This is real life," Ally said.

"Our life is one giant chick flick and you know it."

"Is not."

"Just admit you're into me," Austin said.

"I'm not."

"What about that speech you made about heroes and villains and you kinda liking me?"

"I was guilty and caught in the moment."

"You like me," Austin said with a smug smile.

"I do not!" Ally exclaimed, throwing a grape at her friend.

"You know, you're a pretty big flirt for someone who doesn't like me."

"I'm not flirting!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe not intentionally."

"You're reading too far into this," she said.

"And _you're _hiding from your feelings." When he was met with silence, he knew he was right. He said nothing more, but Ally saw the small smile that crept its way onto his face.

* * *

"And the capital of California is…Los Angeles," Austin said. Ally sighed.

"No, it's Sacramento," she said. Austin groaned.

"We've been doing this for three hours! I've reached my limit. I'm done." He shut the book and pushed it away before moving to lay on Ally's bed.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

"Skip to the inevitable make out session or have the inevitable conversation that'll lead up to it," Austin suggested. Ally gave him a playful glare. "You so want to."

"I so don't," Ally said. Austin shrugged.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Truth or dare?" Ally suggested. Austin chuckled.

"Still a rebellious one."

"I thought you already figured that out." He smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna be the good boy and say truth," he decided. Ally thought for a second.

"What does love feel like?"

"Like puppies and rainbows and sparkles and unicorns!" Austin exclaimed in a way that Ally almost didn't realize was sarcastic. Then he chuckled and sat up on her bed. "I dunno. Like…Like you're a piece of metal, and no matter what you do, you can't get out of that person's magnetic field. They just keep drawing you in, and you have no hope of getting out of it, but…you don't exactly want to."

"Intriguing," Ally said teasingly. Austin shrugged.

"You asked."

"Okay, your turn."

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," she said. Austin chuckled.

"Okay." He nodded at her desk. "Write the name of the guy you like on a piece of paper, crumble it up, and throw it out the window. Whoever gets to it first, gets to read it." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Dying for a rematch, are we?" Ally asked, getting up to grab a piece of paper and a pen. "Lucky for you, I actually like someone this time."

"And _I _already know who it is." Ally rolled her eyes but scribbled a name on the paper. She crumbled it up and threw it out the window before joining Austin at her bed. "Go!" Austin exclaimed.

Instead of going out the door, he went out Ally's window and onto her balcony.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, right on his tail. "Find your own shortcut!" She raced to the tree and started climbing down.

"You take the tree, and I'll take the tall people's shortcut," he said. He climbed over her balcony railing, lowered himself so he was holding the floor of the balcony, and dropped about three feet to the ground.

Ally was about halfway down the tree when he found the paper. He waited until her feet hit the ground before unfolding it slowly, smugly, teasing her with it. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"'You, idiot,'" Austin read aloud. He put a hand over his heart. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. You knew I'd win, didn't you?"

"Duh."

"And you didn't care?" Ally shrugged.

"You deserve the satisfaction, I guess." Austin grinned.

"I knew it." Ally chuckled.

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay, your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Ally asked.

"Dare," Austin replied.

"Since we're all caught up on our feelings, please just _kiss _me already," Ally said.

Austin grinned and rested his hands on her hips, pulling her close. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed after his and she wondered how she ever could've wanted to be rid of him. His lips moved slowly against hers, and she could almost _feel _his smirk. She pressed herself closer to him anyway.

When he finally pulled away, she found herself pulling his head back down and pressing her lips to his once again. She was like a piece of metal and he was like a magnet, and she was caught in his magnetic field.

Realization dawned on her and she slowly pulled away from him. He stayed close enough that his lips slightly brushed hers, and she felt him smirk.

"You're a piece of metal, aren't you."

"Mmhm."

"And I'm the magnet."

"Yep."

"You finally realized you're in love with me."

"Big time." Austin grinned.

"It's about time," he said. Ally pulled away from him more and looked up at him.

"You are by far the most annoying person I have ever met." Austin smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

_**ATTENTION:**_

_This handbook has been updated from its original version. One hundred out of one hundred good girls have fallen in love with their bad boy counterparts after following the steps in this guide. Newer copies are now available, with a new step and tips about dating a former bad boy._

* * *

**Yep, so that's it! Okay, I have a question. I am willing to write the "continuation" of this one-shot (the new step and tips), as well as the other "handbooks" listed. But I wanna know if you guys want them. So in a review tell me if you want me to write any of the other ones, and which ones you want me to write. Thanks for reading and please review! I love you all!**

**~Maddie :)**


	2. Updated Version

**Well, friends. It's been a while. But I'm back! I really dislike this new fanfiction update btw...Anyway I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you recognize now READ!**

* * *

**How to Break a Bad Boy: Updated Version**

_This version of our previously published handbook, __**How to Break a Bad Boy**__, includes a new step, along with tips about how to date a former bad boy (and how to keep him wrapped around your finger). Please read our first handbook before this continuation._

* * *

_Step 11: Become His Girlfriend_

"Austin," Ally said, leaning against her doorframe, "it's two a.m. What are you doing here?"

"You're in love with me, and we kissed, and I forgot! How could I _forget_?!" he exclaimed, seeming fully awake. Ally rubbed her eyes as he reminded her of that afternoon's events.

"You forgot what?" she asked sleepily. Austin looked at her like she was insane.

"To ask you to be my girlfriend!" Ally yawned.

"We were busy making out," she said absently. "Honest mistake. Look, can we do this tomorrow? It's two a.m. As in, two in the morning. As in, _way _too early for either of us to be up."

"I told you it was inevitable," Austin said with a smirk, crossing his arms smugly."

"Yeah, mmhm, whatever you say. How're you even awake?"

"You're awake," he told her.

"Not really," she replied. "You're like a hyperactive puppy on a sugar high, I swear."

"It was keeping me up, okay?!"

"Mmhm. As much as I love you, I also love sleep."

"Right, sorry," Austin said. "So…will you be my girlfriend?" Ally nodded, her eyes drooping.

"Mmhm, sure." Austin grinned.

"Yay! Love you, Als." He cradled her neck with one hand and pecked her lips. It woke her up just enough to say goodbye.

"Mmm, love you too."

"Goodnight," he said, flashing her one of his famous smiles.

"Yeah, goodnight. Don't let the…sweet dreams…bite," she said, waving at him. She heard him chuckle as he picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

Between the rhythmic beating of Austin's heart and the slight sway she felt as Austin walked, Ally fell asleep before they even reached her room.

_This step is obvious: you have no doubt fallen in love with your bad boy, and he has no doubt fallen in love with you. The only thing to do is become official-he just has to remember or work up the courage to ask you._

* * *

**Tips for Dating a Former Bad Boy**

_1\. Keep him on his toes._

"Austin," Ally said sweetly, walking up to her boyfriend in the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Uh…Tuesday?" he guessed.

"Yes, but what _day _is it today?"

"The twenty-fourth?"

"Yeah, but what _else_?" Austin shrugged.

"Free the Whales Day?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"No! It's our two day-aversary!" Austin blinked.

"What?"

"We've been together for two days, ya dimwit!" she exclaimed, swatting his shoulder.

"Yes-good counting job!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Wait…" Ally said, looking hurt. "You didn't get me anything?"

"Was I supposed to?" he asked, opening his locker to grab a few books. Ally nodded.

"Duh. There's the two day, then the one week, then the two week, then the one month, then the two month, then the six month, then the yearly!" Ally exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I can hardly remember a few vocabulary words, much less all these dates!"

"So you _really _have nothing planned for today?"

"Well…we have a study date…" Austin said. Ally sighed.

"I can't believe this," she said, looking more hurt. Austin looked at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. Look, for our one week or four day or _whatever _is next, I'll plan something extra special, okay?" he suggested, taking her hands in his.

"Like our first date?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm trying to make it perfect!" he said.

"Austin, maybe this isn't gonna work," she told him.

"Whoa, hold on a sec!" he protested.

"You didn't even realize it was our two-day-aversary! How am I supposed to date a guy who forgets so easily?"

"I didn't know two days was that important!"

"Of course you didn't," she said, amping up the hurt. "Maybe it's a sign that we aren't meant to be."

"Ally, c'mon, don't say that!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?!"

"'Austin, I love you?'" Austin suggested. Ally sighed and shook her head. "C'mon, Als. You know how much I love you. Dumb, lovesick puppy, remember?"

"I dunno, Austin."

"Don't break up with me. Please!" The hurt look suddenly disappeared from Ally's face.

"Okay," she said with a shrug. She leaned up to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Wh-What?" he asked when she pulled away. She grinned.

"You really think I care about anniversaries?"

"Um…yes?"

"Austin. It was a trick."

"A…huh?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Just keeping you on your toes. I'm not breaking up with you. Calm down." Austin sighed in relief.

"Never do that again," he said, pulling her into him for a hug.

"No promises," Ally replied.

* * *

_2\. Make sure everyone else knows that he's __**yours**__._

"Hey, Austin," Tiffany, the head cheerleader, said to Austin in the hallway. She gave him a flirtatious giggle.

"Uh, hey…?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Ever since the whole Ally-telling-the-school-all-his-secrets thing, no one in the popular crowd really liked him anymore. In fact, they treated him almost as bad as they treated Ally. But yet, here was Tiffany.

"Long time, no see," she said. Austin adjusted his backpack strap.

"We're lab partners," he reminded her.

"We are?" He nodded.

"Yeah. You're usually too busy sleeping though."

"Oh," she said. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for how mean everyone's being." She gave him a forced pouty face and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mmhm. Well, bye!" he exclaimed beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Tiffany shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her. "We should hang out sometime!"

"No, thanks," he said, turning to walk away again.

"Why not?" she asked, pulling him back.

"Well, I don't really like to associate with the cheerleaders and jocks anymore."

"But we're popular," Tiffany said with a confused expression.

"Yes. You are. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not."

"You could be, though! Just dump Dorkson and I'm sure they'll let you back in!" she said excitedly. Austin put his hands on his hips, knitted his eyebrows together, and pursed his lips, wondering how one girl could be so _stupid_.

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

"Because you'll be popular again!"

"Popularity isn't everything," Austin said. "I'm _happy _with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, right." Austin rolled his eyes just as Ally walked up. "Speaking of," Tiffany said, giving Ally the coldest glare she could muster while still wearing her fake smile.

"Austin?" Ally asked, looking up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Ally, you know Tiffany," Austin said, taking Ally's hand. Ally nodded.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the genius behind the flooded backpack prank?" Ally said, clearly unimpressed. Austin smirked at her confidence. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Jealous?" Tiffany snapped.

"Why would I be jealous?" Ally asked. Tiffany grabbed Austin's free arm and snuggled into him. His face showed a mixture of a get-this-thing-off-me look and a help-me-before-I'm-contaminated look. "Newsflash, _Tiff_," Ally said mockingly. She put one hand on the back of Austin's neck and pulled his face down to hers, pressing a kiss to his lips. Tiffany was forced to let go.

They didn't kiss for too long-Tiffany _was _still there-and Ally was the first to pull away.

"Austin's _my _boyfriend," she said.

"_Yeah_," Austin said, trying to have the same air of confidence and snappiness his girlfriend had. "I'm _her _boyfriend." In reality, it was just a bit pathetic. But it worked.

"Dorks," Tiffany said snottily, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Pfft, I think _she's _the dork," Austin said. "Think of how painful it must be for her to know she can't have me." He sighed and smiled. "I hope she suffers."

"Austin?" Ally said sweetly. He looked down at her. "I know you wanna help and all, but I think I do the overprotective girlfriend thing just fine on my own." Austin frowned.

"But I like making sure people know that I wanna be with you just as much as you wanna be with me. If I don't, what if they spread rumors and stuff that you're, like, forcing me into the relationship or something?"

"So?" Ally said. "_I _know you wanna be with me, and that's what matters. I just want those other girls to quit trying to make moves on you. Clearly it isn't gonna work."

"No it is not," Austin agreed, kissing her nose. "My eyes only see you, love." Ally smiled.

"I know."

* * *

_3\. Be patient with him._

"Ally, I can't do this," Austin said decidedly, pushing the textbook away from him. "I don't get it and I never will."

"Austin, did you even look at the problem?" Ally asked from where she was sitting next to him.

"Yes! The square root of d equals w plus x minus pi times thirteen cubed," he said. Ally sighed.

"It's the square root of _b _equals _m _plus x minus pi times thirteen cubed," she corrected him.

"It is?" he asked, squinting and looking at the page. "That is _definitely _a d and a w."

"It's b and m," Ally said.

"Well, what does it matter? I still can't do it," Austin said.

"You've been sitting here for five minutes. You aren't even-" Ally stopped herself and sighed, knowing how touchy Austin was about this. "You can _do _this, Austin," she said instead. "I know you have it in you." Austin looked at the page again.

"I don't even see what I'm supposed to do."

"Solve for x," Ally reminded him.

"Yeah, but-"

"Read the directions." Austin looked up at her. "You'll never get over this if you don't work at it, Austin." Austin stared at the page intently, resting his chin in his hands.

After about a minute, Austin groaned loudly and slammed the book shut.

"This is hopeless," he said. "I'm as dumb as everyone says I am, and I can't change it or fix it."

"That's ridiculous. You're smart and you know it."

"If I'm so smart, then why can't I do one of the simpler problems from a math class _you _took two years ago?!" he exclaimed. Ally rubbed her temples.

"Just because things are _harder _for you, it doesn't mean you're not smart. It just means you have to work harder," she said calmly for the millionth time. She felt like a broken record.

"And that I'm dumb."

"Quit being so negative. I know you can do this if you'd just-where're you going?" Ally asked, watching as he started walking out the door to her balcony.

"Party at someone's house. Wanna come?"

"Austin, no."

"No what?" Ally took his hand and brought him back inside.

"No parties," she told him. "You have three tests tomorrow."

"All of which I'm gonna fail."

"Only if you don't study. Which you won't if you go to that party." Austin sighed and sat back down at the desk.

"Can we do math later?" Austin asked. Ally nodded and moved the math book to the ground.

"What do you _wanna _do?"

"English," Austin said immediately.

Ally wasn't sure why, because it seemed to be the hardest class for him with his dyslexia, but Austin's favorite subject was English. He seemed fascinated with all the literature that existed in the world. He was always deeply interested in whatever book, play, or poetry they were required to read, despite his difficulty reading it. He seemed enthralled by all the different genres and writing styles of different time periods. He just loved English.

Ally took a deep breath to calm herself; she knew the next hour or so would be taxing on her patience and energy. While her boyfriend loved English, he was the type to try to give up if he didn't get something right the first time, and that tended to happen a lot.

"Okay, what do you have to do?" she asked. Austin dug around in his backpack and held up a book.

"Read the first act of this and be prepared to write an essay on it tomorrow."

"Austin, how long have you had to prepare for this test?"

"Four days," Austin said, squinting at the back of the book. "But it's short, so I figured I'd just wait till you can help me." Ally took another deep breath.

"Of course. What book is that?"

"It's a play. _Romeo and Juliet_." Of course. Shakespeare. Old English, also known as the toughest type of writing Austin was required to read.

"Alright, well, you better get started." Austin nodded and walked over to Ally's bed, making himself comfortable. She sat next to him, using her binder to write on for her homework. He opened the book and started to read.

"Ally?" he said, not three minutes later.

"Yes, Austin?" Ally asked, not looking up from her own homework.

"What's this say?" He showed her the book and pointed to the word he was struggling with.

"Try to read it," she instructed him.

"I did," he reminded her. She gave him a look and he sighed. "Uh…com…comi…" he tried.

"Continuance," she finally told him.

"Oh. I-I would've gotten that," he said. She nodded, though she knew he didn't actually believe it.

"I know you would've," she said.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Believing in me and dealing with me." Ally smiled a bit.

"I could say the same to you," she said.

"We're over that," Austin reminded her, knowing she was referring to the little…_bump_ in their friendship.

"I know. You're welcome," she said in response to Austin's thanking her.

"You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." She smiled.

"That's only 'cause I make you pancakes when you finish your homework or get above a C on a test," she said. He grinned.

"That's a plus, but I'm serious. I don't thank you enough for tutoring me and stuff."

"Really, don't worry about it. I like spending time with you."

"That's a relief," Austin said. She chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ally said, leaning up to give Austin a chaste kiss on the lips. He was smiling when she pulled away. "Now get to work."

* * *

_4\. Stand up for him._

"Hey, Moon," Dallas said, walking up to Austin in the hallway. Austin ignored him and tried to walk past. "I'm talking to you." Dallas stopped him.

"And I'm _not _talking to you," Austin replied. He tried to walk away, but yet again Dallas stopped him.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? You may have kicked me out of your group, but I'm still stronger than you," he reminded Dallas.

"At least I can _read_," Dallas fired back. Austin's eyes darkened and his fist clenched. Fortunately, his girlfriend walked up before he did something he'd regret.

"Everything okay?" she asked, giving Dallas a distasteful look.

"If you call the nerd dating the idiot 'okay,'" Dallas said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Obviously he's smarter than you, since he can actually hold an intelligent conversation instead of talking dumb sports stats with guys and making out with girls," Ally said. Austin chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not the diseased one," Dallas said again. Austin's fists clenched and his jaw set, but Ally took his hand. She glared at Dallas.

"Could've fooled me. You make me sick." With that, she dragged Austin away.

"I could've stood up for myself, Als," he told her.

"I know, but he would've kept provoking you until you punched him or something and you would've gotten in trouble." Austin tried to argue, but found that he couldn't. He sighed.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You'd do the same for me." He nodded.

"Except I wouldn't have left Dallas conscious." Ally chuckled.

"Mmhm, I know."

* * *

_5\. Make sure he knows you love him. _

"Hey, Ally?" Austin asked, looking over at her from where he was sitting on one of the swings at the park.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why do you love me?" Ally tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was so mean to you, and now I'm so clingy, and you're so much smarter than me, and I'm so much to handle, and you're too good for me. How can you love someone like me when you deserve so much more?"

"Austin, no. I love you and that's that."

"But-"

"Stop it," Ally said. "You being so down on yourself is hurting _me_."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't know why you can't accept it."

"Because you're a good girl!" Austin exclaimed. "And I'm not a nice guy."

"Austin," Ally said, getting off her swing and pulling Austin off his, "you are the sweetest, nicest, smartest, most perfect guy I have ever met." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"You could do so much better though," he said, frowning.

"Austin, I learned this a long time ago. There will _always _be someone better. No matter what. But _you _are who I want to be with, and _you _are best for me, okay? I don't care how many Harvard graduates or lawyers or doctors are out there. I want you and whatever you become." Austin wrapped his arms around Ally tightly. With her head pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat. "I love you," she mumbled into his shirt. His heartbeat quickened.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_6: Remind him of how much he loves you._

"That outfit looks familiar," Austin said with a chuckle, eyeing Ally in her pink dress. _The _pink dress.

"Does it?" Ally asked, twirling in the hallway.

"Taking my breath away yet again," he said teasingly. "So why're you dressed all fancy?"

"What, I can't wear a dress just for fun?"

"Not unless you're teasing me. What'd I do?" Ally giggled.

"Nothing. It's just fun to see the look in your eyes."

"What, love?" Ally nodded. "I always look at you like that, Als."

"I know, but…it's more obvious when you're thinking about it." Austin rolled his eyes.

"I may not _think _about it, but I think you look a lot better in one of my sweatshirts and jeans. Although every once in a while a little change is nice," he said. Ally chuckled. "But seriously. Don't dress to impress me. I'm already in love with you, Als."

"I know…" Austin tilted his head.

"Something's wrong." Ally sighed.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Ally, what did I do when you came to me crying about that stain on your homecoming dress?"

"Bought me a new one…" she said.

"I don't think any of your problems are stupid. Shoot," he replied.

"It's just…I'm _Austin Moon's _girlfriend. You may not be 'popular' anymore, but you're still the hottest guy in the school. You don't even know how many girls tell me I'm not pretty enough or hot enough and sometimes it gets to me. I guess I'm just trying to live up to the expectations."

"Ally," Austin said, taking both of her hands, "you are _beautiful_. I don't care what they think, and you shouldn't, either. They're jealous, and the only expectations you need to live up to are your own." Ally sighed.

"Thank you." She rose on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her.

"I love you. Always will."

"I know. I love you, too," she replied. Austin moved to rest his hands on her hips. He kissed the top of her head, then her temple, then her nose, and finally her lips.

* * *

_7\. Trust him-he'll do anything to protect you._

"One party," Austin said. "Just one."

"I don't do parties, Moon."

"C'mon, please? What's the worst that could happen?" Ally gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "I won't leave your side. You'll be fine."

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Why in the world would I leave my own girlfriend to fend for herself at a party where there could be drunk guys that find her attractive? I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me," Ally muttered. Austin gave her a blank look and she realized the subject she just touched on. "I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding."

"Yeah, whatever. So are you coming or not?"

"I guess. On one condition."

"I hate when you say that." Ally smiled.

"Take me to that new movie."

"The chick flick?" Ally nodded and Austin groaned. "_Whyyyyy_?" he whined. Ally put on an innocent face and rocked from her heels to her toes and back again.

"You know…" she said, "I heard there's a pretty long make out scene, and you know how couples are in chick flicks during kiss scenes." Austin's entire demeanor suddenly changed.

"Oh how I love your conditions after you explain them," he said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. She giggled.

"I know you do."

"C'mon, let's get to the party."

"Wait, I have to change!" Ally said.

"Why?"

"I can't go to a party in a t-shirt and jeans. That's insane!" Ally exclaimed.

"But you _also _can't go in one of your little 'Austin teasers,'" Austin told her.

"Hey, that's what I call them!" Ally said with a giggle. Austin gave her a look and she cleared her throat. "Well, isn't that the kind of thing girls wear to these parties?"

"Yes, but that's to attract guys to them. You know, people didn't _only _love you because you broke me. You were also incredibly hot. I mean, you still are, but, well-"

"I get it," Ally said.

"Right. Anyway, the point is, I don't want guys any more attracted to you than they already will be." Ally sighed.

"Fine. Only 'cause those dresses are super uncomfortable." Austin chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go." He took her hand and they headed out to his car.

When they walked into the party, Ally immediately looked like she wanted to leave.

"Why are we here? It's scary and-"

"I won't leave you. C'mon." He led her over to the dance floor and held her hands, swaying to the music.

She looked uncomfortable already, but with all the bodies pressed against her and the smell of sweat and alcohol intoxicating the air, she looked even worse.

"Austin," she said, looking extremely frustrated and unhappy when she was pushed into him yet again. He swallowed and sighed.

"Alright, so dancing isn't your thing. Come here." He took her hand and led her outside.

She took a breath of the fresh air and sat in one of the lawn chairs, watching as a few drunk guys chased some girls around the yard. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said. She sighed.

"It's better out here," she replied.

Just then, one of the drunk guys sauntered up to them, looking at Ally hungrily. She bit her lip nervously and Austin stood up.

"Touch her, and you'll be in a hospital till New Year's," he said menacingly. The guy put his hands up.

"Hey, man, no need to be like that. Just came to say hi."

"Yeah, go say 'hi' to someone else," Austin said. The guy frowned and stumbled away.

"Thanks," Ally said.

"Don't mention it. You look like you're ready to go home." Ally sighed.

"I'm sorry. I tried, I really did, but parties just aren't my thing, and-"

"Ally," Austin interrupted, chuckling. "I didn't expect them to be your thing. You tried for me, and that's more than I ever expected. Let's go." Ally smiled a bit and kissed his cheek before following him out of the party.

* * *

_8\. Be careful of his temper. _

"Austin, c'mon. Read the book," Ally said for the millionth time. "You love English and reading." They were in her room, and she was trying to get him to do his homework.

"I don't wanna read," Austin said. "It's too hard."

"Babe, you haven't even looked at it!"

"Yes I have. I can't do it."

"Austin, you're not even trying!" Ally exclaimed. Austin froze and she inhaled sharply, realizing her mistake the second those words left her mouth.

"You think I'm not trying?!" he asked.

"Of course I think you're-"

"Well, clearly you don't!" he interrupted.

"Austin, c'mon-"

"You're just like the rest of them!" he shouted, standing up from her bed. "I should've known."

"I didn't mean-"

"Just _shut up_, Ally!" Austin yelled. Ally winced and shut her mouth. "I _am _trying! You _know _how hard it is for me!" Ally bit her lip. Austin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go. Talk."

"It slipped out." Austin scoffed. "Austin, I know it's hard. That wasn't what I meant. I'm sorry." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Ally," he said. Then he started packing his stuff into his backpack.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Going home," he replied. Ally sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Austin-"

"Don't," he said, looking her in the eyes. She bit her lip.

"I don't want you to leave," she said quietly.

"And _I _don't want to stay," he replied coldly.

"Austin, I'm sorry," she said.

"I am aware."

"Am I forgiven?" she asked. He shrugged and she frowned. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Not unless you want me to," he replied. She sighed in relief.

"But you're mad at me."

"Correct. But I still love you just the same." He threw his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk out.

"I love you, too," she said. He stopped and turned to look at her, giving her just the slightest hint of a smile.

"I know," he said. And with that he walked out the door, leaving Ally slightly confused, slightly relieved, and completely guilty.

* * *

_9\. Know that he'll always forgive you._

Ally sat at lunch on Friday, still feeling guilty and upset about what happened with Austin. Yes, he still loved her, and yes, they were still together, but he hadn't actually forgiven her yet, nor had he talked to her in since Monday.

She hadn't even seen him all day; they didn't have any classes together and she heard from Dez earlier that he went home for lunch.

So, feeling the unfortunately familiar guilt eating away at her, she got up from her lunch table and started her old walk down the hallway.

Honestly, she wasn't even surprised when she tripped over someone's legs. But that didn't stop her from yelping and letting out a breath when she felt strong arms catch her.

"Three times? I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose," Austin said, letting go of her. She blushed.

"Your legs are sticking straight out in the hallway and I've been too busy thinking to pay attention to the ground," she said. "Dez said you went home for lunch."

"Because I have been for the past couple days. But I didn't today."

"But you still didn't eat with me." He shrugged. "Are you still mad?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad anymore," he said.

"So you forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you," he told her, pulling her into him. She hugged him tightly.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too, Als. Sorry for exploding the other day. I know you didn't mean what you said."

"Sorry for saying what I said. I know you're trying your best." Austin pulled away from the hug and pressed his lips to hers gently.

Neither of them went back to lunch.

* * *

_10\. Never let him go._

It was the day Ally had been waiting for since before she could remember. She was _finally _graduating.

Along with her boyfriend, who no one believed would actually graduate except her.

"I can't believe all this. We _actually _made it," Austin said as they looked around the crowded football field. Then, quieter, he said, "_I _actually made it."

"Of course you made it," Ally said, smiling up at him.

"It's hard to believe in yourself when you're dating the freakin' valedictorian," he said. But he smiled down at her. "I'm _so _proud of you."

"_I'm _so proud of _you_," Ally replied, leaning up to peck his lips. He smiled wider.

"C'mon, it's starting," he said, leading her to her seat. "I'll talk to you after, okay?"

"When we're officially high school graduates," Ally said with a grin. He nodded.

"Yeah, that." He waved and went over to sit in his own seat.

After two hours of hearing a bunch of random names and watching a bunch of random kids get diplomas, the graduation was finally over. Austin caught up to Ally in the crowd of graduates.

"We did it!" he exclaimed, hugging her and picking her up. She giggled.

"No more high school!" she exclaimed. Then she frowned. "We're going to two separate colleges…"

"I know," Austin said, sounding kind of sad. "But we'll stay together. The college I'm going to is only, like, three hundred miles away from yours."

"That's around a six hour drive."

"I'd make it every weekend if it meant seeing you."

"Aw," Ally said with a smile. "You're sweet and cheesy."

"What would I do if I told you I was about to do something even _cheesier_?"

"I wouldn't believe you. The only thing cheesier than what you just said would be if you were to like _propose _to me or something, which we both know is something you don't wanna do for a while."

"What's your opinion on it?" he asked her.

"Well, _I _know we're gonna last forever, so no pressure but it's all on you for when you're ready, buddy," Ally said, patting her boyfriend's chest.

"Okay. And what if I told you that I have a diamond ring in my pocket and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you?"

"I'd say get on one knee and give me that ring, Austin Moon," Ally said, her voice starting to shake slightly.

Austin chuckled and got down on one knee, pulling a ring box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

"So," he said with that charming smile of his, "you wanna marry me or what, kid?"

"Seriously?" Ally asked, her voice still shaking a bit. "_That's _how we're gonna tell our kids you proposed? _That's _gonna be our story?"

"Mind you, our story involved you shattering my heart at some point."

"Minor details," Ally said. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. My leg is cramping. Please just say yes." Ally crossed her arms and turned her nose up. "Ally, people are staring." She shrugged. "You're unbelievable," Austin said. "Fine. Ally Dawson, you've turned my life inside out and upside down and even though it occasionally makes me feel like throwing up"-Ally shot him a glare and he smiled up at her adoringly-"I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. I'm so in love with you it hurts and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ally giggled, a few tears in her eyes.

"Now, was that so hard?" she teased.

"Dawson-" Austin warned. She smiled.

"Call me Moon."

Austin grinned and stood up, slipping the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms, pressing her lips to his as he caught her and spun her around. He set her down, keeping their lips connected, and pulled her as close to him as possible.

And then people started cheering.

The newly engaged couple jumped apart in surprise and looked around at all their cheering classmates. Austin kept an arm around Ally's waist and they laughed.

"Remind me to never propose to you again," Austin told his fiancée, rolling his eyes but unable to wipe the giant grin from his face. "You really like to make me work, _Moon_." She giggled.

"Yeah," she replied, holding out her hand in front of both of them so they could look at her ring. "But you love it."

"You are by far the biggest pain in the butt I have ever met," Austin said. Ally looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

_Thank you for reading our updated version of **How to Break a Bad Boy**__! We hope our extra step and tips have helped you in your relationship with a bad boy. If you have a friend or family member in a situation like yours, you may want to refer them to one of our other guides: **How to Break a Good Girl**, **How to Make Over a Nerd**__, and **How to Love the Heartless**._

* * *

**This has literally my favorite ending that I've ever written...It's like my baby. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it! If you did like it or didn't like it or anything in between, please review! Thanks for reading, and I love all of you SOOOOO MUCH!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
